


Quick Thinking

by Dreamsparkle



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: Trying to stop her dad scaring away her dates she tricks him into believing she's dating Cisco Ramon.Harry however is unhappy to find he can't help but like Ramon. His daughters found someone who he can't really find fault with. Who's kind, respectful and smart enough to keep up with the both of them.He's practically fallen in love with the man himself.Between death threats from someone unknown and pining Harry slowly feels his life falling apart.





	1. Chapter 1

He’d taken Jesse to her favourite coffee shop Jitters for a treat. However he'd had ulterior motives want to talk to her alone.

 

“What, no. I’m never letting you meet my boyfriend again. You’ve scared off the last two just by smiling. It’s not happening.” Jesse denied voice higher than usual.

 

Harry just sipped his coffee to hide his smug grin. He won’t ever be sad he ran those two losers off his daughter. She deserved the best.

 

However she still saw the pleased gleam in his eye and glared at him furious. Then she got her thinking face on. One of many expressions he adored on her. She was clearly calculating how impossible it was to stop her father when he had a goal. Especially when she was involved.

 

Suddenly her face lit up as she saw someone behind him. She jumped up and pushed past him. Harry turned to see Jesse throw herself into a hug with a man he didn’t know.

 

The man she was hugging was barely taller than her though clearly not a teenager himself. He looked surprised, honoured and pleased as Jesse pulled back and kissed him on the cheek as he well should.

 

Harry took in the man’s long hair and graphic t-shirt and inwardly cringed at the thought of his daughters dating a hipster.

 

Jesse brought the man over to Harry holding his hand.

 

“Dad, this is who you were asking about. Cisco Ramon.” She said brightly. There was a suspiciously happy tone in her voice like she knew something he didn’t.

 

“Dr. Wells. It’s an honour to meet you sir!” Ramon gushed. He then looked at Jesse as he registered what she said. “You were asking about me?” Looking petrified and honoured again.

 

“I like to know everyone my daughter associates with. Why don’t you sit down.” Harry asked with a thin veneer of friendliness for Jesse’s sake. Ramon grinned innocently and pulled up a chair next to them both.

 

Jesse beamed. “Cisco is a mechanical engineer.” 

 

“Really? Who do you work for? Mercury Labs?” He said tightly. Wondering if he was using Jesse to gain access to Star Labs secrets.

 

“No. I’m not really all that. I just tinker with things here and there.” Ramon said blushing. 

“Nonsense.” Jesse gushed. “Cisco’s got a contract with the CCPD. He makes them all sort of equipment to help them take down meta’s. He’s a genius, dad.” 

 

Now Ramon was smiling like he was trying to imitate sunshine and blushing to his roots like he wasn’t used to such praise. “Just toys really.” He said shyly.

 

Harry frowned. He wasn’t happy that the police were using protective gear from a kid who called his work a toy.

 

Instead what he said was, “In that case why don’t we get you a job at Star Labs.” 

 

Ramon stared at him stunned until Jesse elbowed him in the ribs. “You’re offering me a job… at Star Labs?” He asked disbelievingly.

 

Harry wondered if they were having a different conversation. “Yes?”

 

“Holy crap. Yes, please. That would be a dream come true. I don’t even know what to say.” 

 

“I’ll leave you two to discuss the details.” Jesse said excusing herself. She kissed Ramon on the cheek who still seemed too surprised by the job offer to even notice.

 

“Bye Daddy!” Jesse rushed out of the store despite Harry’s protests. He missed her already and was upset their time had been cut short.

 

Upset he turned to Ramon. “Aren’t you a little old to be hanging round a teenage girl?” He asked sharply.

 

Sitting up straight sensing the mood had changed Ramon became more serious than Harry had thought him capable. Still his tone was friendly when he answered. “Her friends hang out with my friends. She usually talks to me about science. I think she's a bit lonely.” Ramon sounded wistful like he empathised. “ It’s hard to connect to people your own age when they aren’t on the same level as you.” 

 

Harry nodded unhappily backing down. Ramon had a point. He never wanted Jesse to feel lonely.

 

Looking at Ramon, he decided to give him a chance. “Meet me tomorrow at my office at 9am and bring me some examples of your work. We’ll see where you best fit in.”

 

\---

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was 10 minutes past their arranged time to meet when Harry left his office pissed off on Jesse’s behalf. He couldn’t believe his daughter thought he was worthy of her attention when he was being so thoughtless as to not turn up on time. 

However as he left the room he found the man in question draped over his receptionist’s desk and seemingly flirting with his receptionist.

Christine a severe 65 year old woman who had scared many a person without an appointment away for him was giggling and blushing as she held onto Ramon’s arm with a vice like grip.

Ramon didn’t look uncomfortable though. He was beaming and full of light as he laughed in return. Like the woman was one of his best friends already and a hoot at that.

“Ramon!” Harry said sharply. Pleased when the young man shouted alarmed and spun round terrified, gripping his heart. “You’re late.” He said soft and dark.

He saw Ramon’s eyes flash to the clock on the wall and come away surprised. “I...I’m s…”

“It’s was my error.” Christine interrupted firmly. “Cisco got here half an hour ago but due to him being so entertaining, I forgot to inform you of his arrival.” Her tone was far from apologetic. Harry frowned at her irritated but backed down as she gave him a stern look.

He looked to Cisco who was blushing and appeared dismayed at having inconvenienced him. No longer that beautiful happiness he had seen before. Harry took a deep breath and tried to let his anger fade. 

He opened the door to his office and tipped his head sharply, indicating that Ramon should follow.

Once inside he held up his hand as Ramon tried to speak, silencing him. Then he held out his hands for the portfolio Ramon had carried in.

He really was a genius because he handed it over silently.

Harry didn’t sit down as he went through the designs and didn’t offer Ramon a seat either.

The designs revealed Ramon at the very least wasn’t an incompetent. Skimming the maths clearly showed he knew more than most of the entry level imbeciles he was forced to hire.

However they also showed his immaturity. His designs were simply put, impossible. Strictly panache and no substance. The kind of devices he'd expect the Flash to have. And Harry had openly mocked the kid in scarlets every choice in that matter.

The Flash’s response to fighting Meta’s turned every encounter into a dramatic comic book fight scene that could easily be avoided.

Ramon was clearly a fan of the former, only his designs looked far too crazy to actually work.

He sat down at his desk and thought. If he dismissed Ramon, Jesse would be upset and claim he didn’t give the guy a chance. If he stayed and they broke up, Harry would get the pleasure of firing him. Even better...they could make a deal…

“You are aware I asked you to bring real engineering designs to this meeting and not your cosplay ideas. Right, Mr. Ramon?” He smiled darkly amused. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he leaned back.

“And I did.” Ramon frowned warily. Not easily cowed Harry noted.

He tapped a finger harshly on the portfolio. “These are ridiculous. You expect me to help you make magic wands and force fields?”

“I know I can make them.” Ramon replied defensively. A strand of hair had come loose from where he had tied it up for the interview. His hair was ridiculous. Let alone his ideas.

“Then why haven’t you?” Harry challenged.

Ramon blinked and looked away. “I don’t have the parts.” He admitted like he was embarrassed by it.

Harry pondered for a moment more. “I don’t believe you can make these.” He said.

“I can.” Ramon said firmly.

“Then how about a wager.” Harry prompted. Ramon nodded hesitant. “I’ll give you a month...”

“ ...a month?” Ramon interrupted surprised.

“... Whatever materials you need. If however you haven’t finished one of these designs by then I want you to make me a promise.” 

He waited to make sure he had Ramon’s attention.

“If you fail I want you to stop seeing Jesse.” 

He got front row seats to watch Ramon’s warm light eyes go a little colder in their regard for him.

Harry had expected him to haggle for more time or to say no way and go whine to Jesse. He was ready for the calculating look on his face.

“And if I do it?” He challenged.

You won’t, Harry wanted to say.

“If you do it I'll give you carte blanche to make whatever you want as long as Star Labs are on the patent.”

That made Ramon smile though Harry had no idea why he wasn’t nervous.

“Deal.”


End file.
